shaolin_wuzangfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Sanzang
Episode 1 Master Sanzang is first seen visiting around the village and then the Shaolin Temple where he sees Hua displaying her martial arts skills. He invites him to join the Shaolin knights' training even though girls weren't allowed to. After the library was being set fire to, he quickly comes and creates a barrier emitting golden light about him and eneter the room with flames. He finds Hua and helps her from under the fallen bookshelf. Before getting out, he tries to retrieve something by turing the Buudha statue on the table left, a secret opening on the floor opens, revealing a book on a pedestal. When the arsonist appeared, he revealed himself to be Hei Hu which Sanzang immediately remembered to be the demon of Henan. He immediately gave the book to Hua and told her to run away, which she did. He was defeated by Hei Hu in a duel and helped out of the burning building by a Shaolin. Another Shaolin draw his attention on the rooftop where Hua bravely held on to the book with her life. When she falls, he produced a force that made Hua land safely on the ground. After, he goes to the burial chamber of the ancient masters where he sought enlightenment. The spirits summoned are shocked that Hei Hu escaped from his magic prison and that the first Book of Wisdom which they have been guarding for millenia had been stolen. They boast that such a thing wouldn't have happened in their time. The Shaolin Master of a Thousand Years Ago relates to him that Hei Hu was vanquished by three of his best students and urges him to find their reincarnations for only they can defeat the demon. As Sanzang asks how he will find them, he revealed that the first has already been found and that ''she ''did not know it yet, meaning that this "she" was Hua. Sanzang, overlooking Hua's squabbling with the young Shaolins from a window, was shocked to hear this, reasoning that she was young but above all, a girl. The spirit master assures him that reincarnation does not bother with such details and that she will guide him to the other two warriors for "she knew them once, she will recognize them". So he invited her to join the Shaolin School. They went to Kai Feng to inform the Governor of Henan what happened and they had a conversation about the matter. He and the governor entered the room where Hua and a boy her age where on the floor, clearly from a fight. The governor introduced him as his son, Tang. Sanzang, invites him to Shaolin, remembering that Hua would lead him to the other two warriors. As he drove the wagon, Hua and Tang were arguing over the incident at the library, and he doubted whether they were really the warriors prepared to vanquish Hei Hu. The wagon was damaged on the way by a stone braking one of the spokes of the wheel. Hua offered to get help from a village nearby while Tang leisurely sat in the wagon. He later saved Hua and Cheng from a Black Fox and gave Cheng a weapon, a staff, and Hua, a whip of indestructible weave. He stopped Hua from pursuing after the retreating Black Foxes. After the villagers were freed, Hua returns the whip she was given, praising it. He gives it to her saying that she earned it. Later at Cheng's house, Cheng's Father and Cheng's Mother related what the Black Foxes did. He compliments of Cheng's courage and invites him to Shaolin to learn Kung Fu. His words to them was, "Whether a governor's son or a peasant boy, we must forget out differences and work together for common good. We must unite as one to keep evil from overtaking the world." After returning to the Shaolin Temple and seeing the three train, Sanzang is praised by the master for succeeding in finsing the three heroes. But Sanzang still has doubts about them because they were still children but the master assures him otherwise, encouraging him of his need to teach them. Episode 2 Master Sanzang is seen drinking tea and reading at the library's archives when the moon is high in the night sky. When he leaves to get a new book, a man sneaks in and put poison, namely Black Lotus poison, in his tea. He drinks it unknowingly while immersed in the "Feng Li Si" book and falls into a comatose state. Hua, even though a doctor prounounced his state likely impossible to cure, urges for the antidote to be searched for. When the three search for the antidote, the spirit master comes to assure him that they are off to save him and that the culprit of this is still at Shaolin. After the flower antidote was brought and with his plot foiled, the doctor who was in-charge of him almost hit him with a candle holder if not for Hua's stopping the doctor. After the antidote was given, the three stay at Sanzang's room, Tang asking the reason for the possibility of the skeletons coming to life and returning to dust. Sanzang puts off the question and asks them why they were in the corridor the night he was poisoned. Hua answers that it was because they were starving. They were pardoned later on. Sanzang later announces how formidable Hei Hu really is after the ordeal. Powers and Abilities #Magical barriers - Shown in episode 1 where he goes into the burning library. The barrier protected him from the flames. #Force field generation - He is able to project energy through fields such as when he was battling against Hei Hu and when rescuing Hua from falling from the roof.